Collison
by synergyfox
Summary: Cyane's daughters were taken to the future before Xena came. One became a Power Ranger and a gymnast, the other became a Hockey star. Xover w Xena: Warrior Princess. KimKat... same sex relationship, you are henseforward warned. BTW, I don't own it, just t
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a _major _AU, so I'll give you a background, and let it be known, this is a crossover with Xena: Warrior Princess, and when I say Cyane… I mean the _real _Cyane, the one played by Victoria Pratt. So, this starts off a few years before Cyane meets Xena, she hasn't kicked Alti out of the tribe either. The Queen has a sister, by the name of Dulcea. Cyane had a secret relationship with a Centaur, which produces twin daughters, both of whom look completely human, but have a combination of Amazon and Centaur strength.**

**-**

Cyane smiled down at the older of her two daughters, "Kimberly, why don't you go and find your sister?"

The small, auburn-haired, brown-eyed, five-year-old ran off quickly, searching for her sister, she quickly found Alexandra sitting cross-legged in front of the Shaman of their tribe; Alti, listening to her talk of power, destruction and dark magick. Kimberly snuck into the hut and crossed her small arms over her chest, looking slightly mad.

"Mother said you weren't supposed to practice dark magick or fill our heads with talk of it or she'd cast you out of the tribe." Kimberly growled and Alti turned to her, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Tell your mother and I'll kill your little sister… and she won't pass into Amazon Eternity… because I'll bottle up her soul." Kimberly narrowed her eyes and looked over at her little sister.

"Come on. Mother wants you." Alexandra uncrossed her legs and hopped onto the floor, Kimberly took her hand as they walked out, "Why do you want to learn from her?"

Her sister shrugged her small shoulders, "I don't want to only be good at fighting… she's wise… even if she is the darkest shamaness ever. What's mother want?"

Kimberly shrugged and they walked into their mother's hut, "Aunt Dulcea!" They both exclaimed together and ran over to the blonde woman who was hardly wearing any clothing at all.

"You've both grown so much…"

Kimberly grinned with her twin, "We weigh almost 2 whole stones!"

"_Two_ stones?" She asked, hugging them tightly.

"More like a stone and a half." Cyane corrected, a soft smile on her lips as she knelt down, "Dulcea is going to take you both away for a while." She stated and they both spun around, staring at her in shock.

"Why mother?" Alexandra asked trembling.

Cyane touched their faces, "To protect you two from Alti, and from the warrior coming soon… don't cry sweet ones." She whispered, wiping away their tears, "I love you." She hugged them and stood up, hugging Dulcea, "Make sure they are raised by a good family."

Dulcea kneeled down next to the twins, "We're going into the future…" She smiled and they disappeared, both girls trying hard not to cry.

**-1985, Dublin, Ireland-**

Dulcea kneeled down next to Alexandra, "Go a head, that's your new home."

"What about Kimberly."

Dulcea smiled at her niece, "Kimberly's going to another place."

Kimberly hugged her sister tightly, "We've got our minds… we'll find each other. Promise."

**-1985, Angel Grove, California-**

"Go on Kimberly. They're nice people." Dulcea stated and Kimberly took a breath then walked towards the house, toying with the hem of her deer skin pants, "May the power protect you both."

**-1985, Angel Grove, California, 6 days later-**

Jason Lee Scott smiled at his friends as they played in the sand, "Hey. Who's that?" Trini asked, pointing to the small girl who was staring up at a bunch of 4th grade bullies.

"Let's go help her out." Zach smiled and they started to walk over.

A girl threw a punch at the smaller girl and the short girl avoided the hit then kicked out, her foot connecting with the 4th grader's knee.

"Whoa!"

The 4th graders ran off and the girl turned around, looking at the 4, "I'm Jason." Jason smiled, extending his hand, "This is Trini, Zach and Billy."

The girl looked at his hand then smiled and took it, "I'm Kimberly."

* * *

**What'd ya think? Shall I continue? Did you like? Click the button and say so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty… I did the math… and I miscombobulated the dates… so, just… you know… don't go by the dates on the last chapter.**

**-1998, Angel Grove, California-**

Jason looked at Katherine and Tanya who were busily fighting off the cogs, "Kat! Behind you!"

Katherine spun around, holding her disc tightly in her gloved hand; a woman was standing in front of her with what looked like Indian clothing, including a horned hood.

"Well little Princess I would have thought you had chosen the way of the Warrior." The woman laughed, "Instead, you chose to be a... well… something not worth mentioning. I'm coming for you and your baby sister Kimberly _dear_…"

Katherine shook her head, "You're not going to hurt Kimberly." She snapped, smiling when she saw the look of shock on the woman's face as she teleported out with the rest of the ZEO Rangers.

**-Miami, Florida-**

"Come on… I promise you won't fall." Kimberly looked at Alex doubtfully, "I _promise_." The brunette grinned and pushed her friend onto the ice-rink.

Kimberly flailed her arms, trying to stop as she flew across the rink, "How do you stop!" She exclaimed and turned her head, narrowing her eyes when she saw Alex trying her hardest not to crack up hysterically, "Tell me how to stop?" She shouted and crashed into the glass.

Alex gripped her shoulders, keeping her upright, "You looked like a turkey." She laughed.

"Oh, that's all nice and dandy for you. I think I'm going to have a bruise on my face for a month." The gymnast grumbled good-heartedly.

"Hey. I didn't let you fall though." Alex chuckled.

Kimberly rolled her eyes, "I don't know why I listen to you so much. I always leads to trouble for my face."

Alex helped her towards the stands, helping her climb over the small wall, "Not always." She scoffed.

Kimberly snorted, "Last week you convinced me to go clubbing with you and some lady thought I was hitting on her girlfriend… I ended up with a bloody nose, a busted lip and a nice black eye." Kim muttered, "Last month we went to Washington for Winter Break… we went snow boarding and_ bam_ I crash into a tree face first!"

Alex shook her head, "That was stomach first."

"Fractured cheek bone and bruises everywhere!"

"You got hot coco!" Alex argued, "And your cheek healed up nicely."

"Next time we go to a place of _my _choosing."

Alex smiled, "Fair is fair."

Kimberly smiled, "I don't see how you can stay up on these things."

Alex shrugged, helping Kimberly get her skates off, "Same way you do that whole… gymnastic thingy. I mean if I tried to do all of those… vaulty things I'd fall flat on my arse like a horse on ice." Kimberly laughed at her comparison, "So were're we goin for Summer?"

"California." Kimberly stated happily.

"Another sunny place?" She asked grumpily, "We're in _Florida _for craps sake and it's sunny all the time."

"Oh have faith in me. It'll be—what the!" Kimberly gripped Alex's wrist and they both disappeared in two flashes of light.

**-Angel Grove, Command Central-**

Alex looked around confused as she stood stalk still on her hockey skates, "Whoa… this is… different." She breathed.

Kimberly elbowed her in her side and she toppled over, "Perfect balance my ass." Kimberly smirked and helped her friend up.

"Whatever short-stuff." Alex growled and un laced her skates, stepping out of them quickly.

Kimberly scoffed, "I'm not short."

Alex smirked, "I'm 5'7" you're 5'6"… so you're officially short-stuff in my book."

"**Kimberly."** Kimberly looked up and fainted at the site of the giant, holographic face and 6 Rangers.

* * *

**I need ideas... shall I continue? Click the purple button.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've never updated so fast in my life.

* * *

Alex instinctively reached out and grabbed Kimberly by the front of her jacket with almost inhuman reflexes. She raised her eyebrow slightly as she looked at the figures, her mouth open slightly.**

"I've died and gone to the land of the shinny people… lead by the giant head, the little robot and the guy obsessed with blue." She exclaimed quietly and lightly smacked Kimberly, "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." Alex smirked at Kimberly who opened her eyes slowly, disoriented.

"I hate it when you do that." Kimberly growled, "I just had the weirdest dream. We were in the old command center I told you about and Zordon and the Rangers… oh I think I'm gonna faint again." She exclaimed, seeing exactly what she described.

Alex smacked her again, "No. You do and I figure out where the best place to throw ice on you is." Alex grinned.

The petite gymnast scowled and heard someone clear their throat, "Oh… he-hum…" She lost her train of thought when she saw Tommy taking off his helmet, "Err… I…"

"**Kimberly. We have brought you here for information and to protect you."** Zordon stated and Kim let out a sigh of relief at not having to explain the 'Dear John', then the meaning of his words hit her.

"Protection from what?" Kimberly questioned, looking at Alex who shrugged and studied the computers.

"Someone's after you… she thought I was you, she said something about thinking you would have chosen the way of the warrior and choosing to be something not worth mentioning… then that she was coming after you and your baby sister." Katherine rattled off, looking at the floor.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Billy stated, hurt.

Kimberly looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah. I have a sister… I didn't mention her because I don't know _where_ she is and she has nothing to do with the Power… and whoever is going to come after her and I is going to have to come through me."

Tommy snorted, "As if you could take anyone on by yourself."

Alex, who had remained quiet for the majority of the time, stepped up next to Kimberly, her hand on her shoulder, "She doesn't have to take this mystery chick on by herself. She's gotta friend."

"**Rangers. Right now we need figure out how to keep Kimberly safe. Do you know who this woman is?" **The viewing globe powered on and Kimberly and Alex watched the Rangers fight then the confrontation between the woman and Katherine.

"What the hell is she doing in this time period!" Kimberly growled, "Heyyyy… I know that crazy ass, deer skinned bitch!" Alex exclaimed at the same time and the brunette's turned to each other.

"_No_…" Alex exclaimed, tilting her head, "You think?"

Kimberly grinned, "_Not_ that impossible."

"I don't get it." Tanya whispered.

Kimberly grinned wider, "You're all grown up." She pulled Alex into a tight hug.

"Me either." Adam and Rocky whispered to her.

"So… we should _probably_ figure out a way to take Alti out."

"Will you two back up and explain?" Tommy shouted.

Alex shrugged out of the hug, "Shesh. I see why you broke up with him now. I mean _dude_ can't you see we're having a sisterly moment here?"

"**Kimberly. Please explain who this woman is."** The giant holographic head of Zordon half asked, half demanded.

Kimberly took a breath, "This is going to be a long story…" She mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter and all... next one will be longer, promise. So... review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: bwahaha! There is gonna be some tommy bashing… because I just don't like him.**  
**A/N2: Don't own the Rangers… and the Cardinals and Golden Bears aren't hockey teams… just old school mascots.

* * *

**

Kimberly took a breath, "This is going to be a long story…" She mumbled, "Well. We're not from around here."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Well then where are you from?" He snapped.

Billy put a supporting hand on Kimberly's shoulder; she had gone through most of it when she was younger, and the only part she hadn't mentioned was the fact that she had a sister.

"I'd say about… 100 or so years before the Christian Messiah was crucified…" Alex cut in, walking around again and examining the equipment, "We didn't really have years like 2006… so it's just an approximation… and I suck at math."

Billy cut Tommy off before he could object, "It is just as possible to be sent into the past as it is into the future." Tommy shut his mouth.

"So… my… our parents relationship was pretty much taboo. Because the Amazon's natural enemy is the Centaur and vice-versa—" Kimberly was cut off by Katherine.

"Aren't Centaurs half-man, half-…horse?" She asked, trying to grasp that relationship in her head.

Alex nodded her head, waiting for Kimberly to continue, "Yeah. So… after their err… romp… she was pregnant with us…" Alex nudged her, "Skipping on to the more important stuff… you guys remember Dulcea?" Billy, Tommy, Rocky and Adam nodded while Tanya and Kat looked at each other, confused, "She gave us the Ninjetti power coins." Jason nodded remembering when Kimberly had talked about a Dulcea before, but in the family capacity, "Well… Jason and Billy know this… but she's our Aunt."

Tommy scoffed, "Oh come on Kim! This is a really big lie you—" Jason cut him off.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET HER TALK TOMMY?" He shouted angrily, taking enough of Tommy 's crap of talking down to his little sister, Tommy may be his 'bro', but cared about Kim since he had first seen the girl in the park standing up against the older girls.

Kimberly smiled her thanks, "So. Our mom… _was_ the Queen of our tribe and Alti… was the Shamaness… she was evil though… raising spirits that killed people… destroying souls…killing for blood… trying to control minds…"

"That's one thing she's good at." Alex mumbled, "Had me under her spell… literally…"

"Yeah. I remember that. You followed her around everywhere. Doing everything she said to do, and disobeyed mom hundred's of times." She took a breath, "Mom knew she was going to die and she had Dulcea take us to the future to protect us... the rest is history." Kimberly finished.

Rocky, Adam and Tanya looked at Tommy, and shook their heads, "We don't believe you." He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, "I can't believe someone who betrayed me once."

Kimberly had had enough, "You know what Tommy?" She hissed, stalking towards him, "I don't care if '_you don't believe me'_" Kim growled, using air quotes, "I broke up with you because I came to the _realization_ of the _fact _that I **_don't like guys_**… and that's mostly because of your overbearing-protectiveness and the thought that I was _yours_ made me sick. And when the thought of someone make's you physically _ill_ it's not a very good thing to stay in that _relationship_!"

"You're a dyke?" Tommy asked, getting a sick smile on his face.

_SMACK!_ _THWACK! CRACK! THWACK! _Tommy held the side of his face, a red mark forming on his face where Kimberly had hit him and his other hand held his bloody nose where Jason had punched him. Alex had snuck a kick into his shin, and even Billy got a kick in on his thigh; they had all hit him simultaneously.

"**_Refrain yourselves!"_** Zordon exclaimed and the Ranger's restrained the four.

Katherine locked her arms around Kimberly's stomach so the shorter girl wouldn't get another chance to hurt Tommy. The Australian was between siding with Kimberly and Tommy, so far Kim was winning her vote.

"I think Alex and Kim should stay somewhere where they can't get at Tommy and vise-versa." Katherine stated, tightening her grip on Kimberly who struggled angrily to get another try at Tommy.

**_"They will remain here—"_**

"NO WAY!" Both girl's objected immediately.

"I've got practice!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"And we're playin' against the Bears tomorrow night!" Alex shot haughtily; there was no way in hell she was skipping out on her team just because Alti was back in play.

"I'll go with to fight Alti if she shows." Jason volunteered.

Katherine nodded, "Me too. That'll leave four Rangers to fight aliens and two to keep Alex and Kim safe."

None of the Ranger's protested so Zordon nodded his head, knowing they all need time to cool their heads.

* * *

**A/N: R&R please if you like the chapter, tell me whatcha like and whatcha don't... any ideas of how you want it to go.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Now, I have them at University of Miami… and I know that U of M doesn't have a hockey team so just pretend that they do, cuz it's called AU for a reason.**_

_Katherine nodded, "Me too. That'll leave four Rangers to fight aliens and two to keep Alex and Kim safe."_

_None of the Ranger's protested so Zordon nodded his head, knowing they all need time to cool their heads.

* * *

**-Florida-** _

"This is lofty for college students." Jason commented, walking into Alex and Kim's apartment with Kat.

"Alex and I are bartenders at a local alternative club. Big tips." Kim grinned, "You guys want a drink?"

"Beer." Alex yawned, plopping down on the plush, dark couch, stretching out happily.

"Coke?" Jason inquired.

"Mm… we got Pepsi… will that due?" Kim asked.

Jason nodded and sat down on one of the armchairs, "I'll take a—" Katherine looked over her predecessor's shoulder, "Gatorade." Kim straightened up and handed Kat a Gatorade, smiling slightly, "Thanks."

"Al." Alex stuck her hand up and caught the Bud, setting it on the table, Kim walked in with a Pepsi and a pink Gatorade for herself, "Here Jase." She handed him the Pepsi and he popped it open thirstily.

"Aye. Beer. We Irish love our beer."

"You're Greek." Kimberly smirked, "So you have no excuse for loving alchoholic beverages."

"Aye. But I was raised by Irish parents. Therefore I like alchoholic beverages."

Katherine was sitting between Alex's sneakered feet and the arm of the couch, "So, who exactly is Alti? I mean. I get that's she's an old hag." Alex snickered at Kat's comment, "But… what kind of magic does she do?"

Kimberly glared pointedly at Alex who grumbled and took her feet off of the couch, making room for the ex-Ranger.

"Poopy face." Kimberly rolled her eyes and her pulled her sister's feet onto her lap, "Not-so-much-a-poopy-face."

"Alti's into black magic… well… it's hard to explain…" Kim looked to her sister for help.

Alex sat up, "When… when we were _home_… Alti was trying to not only kill the person… but kill the soul too. She succeeded with a few runaway slaves… but well, she's a sadist… that's all I can say to summarize her… a sadistic… murdering… psychopathic… cold-hearted… bitch…" Alex growled at the last few bits, "Oh shit. I got to go." She stood, "You guys coming to the game?"

Kat and Jason looked at Kim who just laughed, "We wouldn't miss it Al."

"Good." She rushed for the door and grabbed her hockey gear.

"Good lu—" Kim started but stopped herself at the petrified look Alex gave her, "Sorry." Alex let out a breath and hurried out.

"You're not aloud to say good luck?" Jason asked confused.

"The athlete's are superstitious… wishing good luck is bad luck." Kim shrugged.

"Oh."

-

Kim winced, seeing Alex getting checked was always gruesome because she always was checked hard. She hadn't noticed that she had her head buried in Katherine's shoulder, nor had she noticed the Kat had her arms wrapped around her waist.

"You know… if you two get any closer you'll need a room." Jason joked and the two girl's just continued watching the game.

Kimberly drew in a breath, "Alti…" She looked to Alex who had stopped in mid-swing for a slap-shot.

The players had stopped, staring at the shamaness in deerskins, "GET OFF THE ICE!" A referee roared and skated towards her but he went flying, landing with a crack.

Katherine clamped her hand over Kim's mouth so that she wouldn't draw attention to herself, "Shh. We don't need both of you kidnapped."

-

Alex stared at Alti, skating backwards slightly, "You're coming with me Alexandra." Alti sneered and grabbed the hockey defenseman.

The co-captain skated towards her friend and did the only thing she could think of, she checked Alti as hard as she could. The science major looked around confused, she _had_ connected with the woman who had Alex, but the unanswered question was why she was on her ass.

"What the hell!" Amber exclaimed, staring at Alex who was still being held by the woman.

Alex disappeared with the woman in a flash.

-

Kimberly's legs gave out underneath her and Katherine lifted her up, "I... I didn't... help her..."

Jason led them to a corner where the crowd wasn't panicking and they teleported to the sister's apartment, "Kim. I held you back. If you were both taken... we'd have a major crisis okay?"

"I could have helped her."

Katherine carried the brunette to her room, raising her eyebrows at the fact that Kim didn't have any ounce of pink in her room.

"She'll be okay... we're going to get some help." Katherine whispered tucking her in, "I'll be right back."

Kat walked into the living room, "Tommy won't help..." Jason stated, "He's too proud."

Katherine nodded, "Do you have the other's numbers?"

"You mean Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Trini and them? Yeah. Why?"

"I think they'll be willing to help. Kim was part of their team..."

"Tommy has them wrapped around his finger."

Katherine stopped him, "Zach, Trini, Billy and you don't care about his opinion, the five of you were a team before he was a Ranger."

* * *

**A/N: Short and late, both of which I apologize for. Reviews _pleaseeeee_ I know people are reading this cuz I got like 300 and **

**some hits on this story... so please review, preferably with something ya'll want in the next chapter. Reviewing Chapters**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, having a really hard time writing right now. Hope ya'll like the goodies.**

**

* * *

**

Alex groaned and sat up, looking up warily up at Alti, "What the hell do you want?" She huffed and Alti kicked her in her face, causing her to wince.

"I would be quiet if I were you... you don't want this ritual to go wrong..." Alti growled and Alexandra glared, yelping when Alti stabbed her thigh with a ritual dagger.

"OW!" She roared and held her kneecap in pain, "Ow..." She watched in shock as Alti used her blood for the circle and quieted, the student in her wanted to know what exactly Alti was doing.

**-Florida-**

Kimberly shivered slightly and closed her eyes, "Kim?" She looked up at Katherine who was standing in the doorway, "You going to be okay?" Kat asked softly.

"I've always felt her you know..." Katherine sat down next to her on the bed, "I mean... I've always known that she was okay... but now I can't feel anything..." She mumbled.

"Well... Jason's calling Zach, Trini and Billy over... we'll get her back okay?" Kimberly nodded and rested her head against Katherine's thigh, smiling as the Australian stroked the side of her face, running her fingers gently through her auburn locks.

"Kat?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

**-**

_"Of course we'll come to Florida Jase." _Trini's voice exclaimed over the phone, referring to herself and Zach.

"Thanks Trin... I'll call Billy and see if he can manage to get up here, and teleport you two here."

_"Alright... bye."_

Jason sighed and walked into Kimberly's room, a soft smile graced his lips when he saw his little sister sleeping contently in Katherine's arms. To say he approved of Katherine dating his baby sister was an understatement, he saw how Katherine looked at her and it was nothing but love and care. Katherine had dozed off, her head was resting comfortably against Kimberly's, her arms were wrapped securely around Kim's waist. He walked out and closed the door quietly, walking back over to the couch to call Billy.

**-**

Alex gagged slightly when the smell of rotten eggs blasted her senses, "You should be quivering in fear... you're going to be stuck in the after life... I'm not going to destroy your soul... I'm going to let your spend eternity walking the fields... alone." Alti smirked and ran the blade over her throat.

Alex was powerless, she was paralyzed, physically and mentally, Alti had her bound and gagged and her brain had shut down from lack of sleep and food.

"Go ahead hag... I know the power word of my tribe." She mumbled groggily.

"Too bad. I cursed your tribe, they cannot pass."

Alex smiled, "Then I'll see me mum... and get to be with her for eternity. Kimberly will find me... she'll kill you. Then when she dies... we'll be together... me mum... me sister... me tribe... an' me... one big happy... dead... family." She laughed slightly, "Ironic really. So please... do kill me... I welcome it..." She grinned, "I... will be back... and I will be millions..." She quoted and Alti slashed her throat.

**-**

"NO!" Kimberly screamed, her eyes snapping open, sweat covering her body.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked, concerned as she rubbed her back.

Kimberly let out a sob and tears began to roll down her cheeks, "No..."

Jason barged in, holding a candle stick, "What's going on!"

"Alex is dead." She sobbed harder and Katherine pulled her into her arms, "She damned her and killed her... she's gonna be stuck in purgatory." Kimberly sobbed and Katherine tightened her grip around the brunette.

"Are you sure?" Jason breathed.

"I felt it." Kimberly sobbed into Katherine's shoulder.

**-20 minutes later-**

Trini, Zach and Billy listened to Jason explain what had happened, "And Alti killed Alex--" They heard a crash from Kimberly's room and the four Rangers ran in, Kimberly was lying on the floor, her head in Katherine's lap.

"What happened!" Billy exclaimed.

"She said she wanted to try and go to the land of the dead to see if Alex was really dead." Katherine whispered, watching Kimberly sweat and turn her head.

**-**

Kimberly looked around curiously, she yelped when a cougar roared, perched on a rock, "Oh shi--" It leapt at her and she screamed, running as fast as she could away from it, "Shit. Shit. Shit." She went crashing over a log and smashed into the ground, "Oof..." She grabbed the cougar's jaws before the clamped down on her, wincing as her muscles strained.

She looked up when the weight was lifted and the cougar fell to her left, a sword sticking out of it's throat, "Who are you? It's been a while since we've had anyone come to this plane."

Kimberly stared in shock at the face she hadn't seen in years, "Mom?" She gasped.

* * *

**You know you wanna press that pretty lavender button.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've had to make some modifications and this story doesn't exactly follow the episodes 'Adventures in the Sin Trade' Ep 1&2, but go with it. I'm also going to be introducing the Murthrais insident even though this takes place during the ZEO era, but hey, that's the fun of an AU.  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, both on fanfiction, and via phone and YIM.**

**

* * *

**

Kimberly stared up at the blonde, "M--mom!" She stuttered, forcing herself up, "I... mom..." She stared, her mother looked exactly like she remembered, wavy blonde locks, deep brown eyes, hands that were strong with a sword but caring and gentle when need be.

"Who are you?" Cyane asked and Kimberly felt her heart shatter, her own mother didn't remember her.

-

Cyane watched the brunette's feature's drop at her question and look away, looking crushed; Cyane's brows furrowed and studied the newcomer closely, she didn't look familiar, but she felt extremely familiar. She had red-brown hair that ended at the middle of her back, elegant features, doe brown eyes and a well muscled body. Her attire was confusing, stiff blue pants, a shirt that was held up by two straps on her shoulders and bare feet.

"Why are you calling me mom?" Cyane questioned and the brunette's eyes watered, her bottom lip trembled and Cyane's eyes widened in realization, she had seen that exact look from her daughter centuries ago, "Kimberly?" She breathed, staring at _her _daughter who had blossomed from a short, confusing girl into a strong, confident, beautiful, young woman.

Kimberly lifted her eyes from the ground and looked her dead in the eye, her bottom lip was still trembling and a few tears had made their way down her cheeks. Cyane moved forward tentatively and pulled her into her arms, holding her close and tight, not wanting to let go of her.

"Mom..." Kimberly sobbed in her arms and Cyane tightened her arms around her eldest daughter, both of them sinking to the ground.

"It's okay..." Cyane smiled tearfully, "It's okay my sweet one." She breathed, kissing the top of Kimberly's head, "Gods I've waited so long to hold you safe in my arms again."

Kimberly pressed her head against Cyane's shoulder, "I'm not dead... Alex is... I came here to see if she's here..." She whispered and Cyane tightened her grip again.

"I haven't seen anyone new here... just our tribe..."

Kimberly shook her head, "She's here... I can feel her... and Alti." Cyane stiffened.

"Alti here?"

"I can feel them." She whispered, "We need to find her... Alti's hurting her..." Kimberly whispered.

**-Reality-**

"Should we move her?" Trini whispered to Jason who looked at Katherine.

"She said not too..." Katherine mumbled, running her fingers through Kimberly's dark locks, "Under no circumstances she can't be moved."

Katherine wiped the tears away from Kimberly's cheeks and Kimberly's brow furrowed, "Is it possible to wake her up?" Billy asked curiously.

"Only if she let's go of the dagger." She pointed to the dagger clutched in Kimberly's fingers.

**-**

Alex struggled with Alti who was attempting to stab her, she managed to throw the Shamaness off of her and leapt into the air, thankful for being a 1st degree Chih for the first time in her life. She narrowed her eyes at the woman who leapt after her, literally flying through the air, Alex focused on attacking the murdering Shaman and kept her on the defensive, she may be dead, but she wasn't going to let Alti continue to hurt her.

"Alexandra... you really shouldn't try to beat your teacher." Alti sneered and Alex narrowed her eyes, attacking with a fury of blows, rage taking over her soul.

"You're the reason I had to spend almost 11 years apart from my sister, loose out on being with my mother **and **not to mention that little reason of me being dead!" She bellowed the last bit angrily and attacked the Shaman, grumbling when she disappeared, "Cheat..." She growled and stomped off, holding a dead tree branch in one hand in case she came across Alti again.

**-**

Kimberly listened intently to her mother, "Xena came for her friend and got her... we've been stuck here for centuries because we don't have the word to get into the afterlife... nothing's stronger than love." She breathed and looked at Kimberly looked at her.

Kimberly looked at her mom, "Maybe... no one in the tribe is meant to move on yet... maybe you still have something you need to do?" She suggested as they walked along the main river, she saw a figure in the distance and ran towards it, nearly colliding with Alex who was breathing hard, "Alex!" She pulled her into a hug and Alex hugged her back.

"Alti. Here." Alex panted and Cyane straightened, looking around quickly, "Mom?" She asked, still out of breath.

Cyane smiled and pulled her close to her, hugging her tightly, "Gods... you've grown..."

Alex grinned lopsidedly at her, "Aye... an' you 'aven't." Alex breathed and rested her head against her mom's shoulder.

"Are you..." Cyane struggled with the right words.

"Dead as a door nail." Alex smiled, "Alti slashed me throat." She muttered haughtily.

**-Olympus-**

"They are _my _Amazon's father. They didn't deserve to die!" Artemis exclaimed, looking at Zeus, "They deserve a second chance. They're warriors."

Zeus sighed, his daughter had been defending this case to him every year, demanding that the Northern Amazon's be given a second chance at life, and here it was 2006... over 2100 years since the Northern Tribe had been murdered, and she was _still_ arguing with him.

"Please father." She begged, and he reprimanded himself for looking at her, she _had _to give him the look that said 'please daddy, I'm your favorite daughter'.

* * *

**A/N: That last bit is mostly a teaser for the next chapter, but I figured... what the heck... it works with it.**

**A/N 2: Need a beta...**

**A/N 3: Currently being co-writen with my alter-ego and best friend who wishes to remain unnamed cos' she's not a member of Her reasoning for coming to my aide... I'm having trouble writing Alex... so what the heck... why not have the person she's based on write her?**

**TBC!**

**R&R!**

**TY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alrighty. Here's another chapter... and I'm workin on the next.

* * *

**

Katherine held her breath when Kimberly's brow furrowed and she turned her head slightly. She let her breath out when Kimberly's doe eyes fluttered open, looking up at her groggily.

"Kat?" She asked and Katherine smiled down at her, running her index finger over Kimberly's sweat covered face, "Hey..." She mumbled and Katherine pulled her gently up into her arms, resting her chin against Kimberly's head.

"Come on. There's a surprise in the living room." She helped Kimberly up and the blonde opened the bedroom door, Kimberly's eyes widened and she smiled happily.

"Oh my god! Trini! Zach!" She grinned and Trini hugged her best friend tightly, Zach came up behind her and gave her a bear hug.

"We're so sorry that we didn't call... we were just... well... we believed Tommy... and we were kind of mad..." Kimberly smiled sadly.

"I kinda expected that." Kimberly shrugged, "But it's okay..." She slowly moved over to Katherine who was sitting on the couch and sat down next to her, smiling when Katherine wrapped her arm around her waist.

Trini looked at the two of them curiously, "Are... you two..." She chewed on her words, trying to find the right ones.

Jason tried to keep a straight face, "Go ahead... ask it." Jason stated, drinking his Gatorade.

"Well... are you two... together?" Trini asked and Zach looked at them, extremely interested in the answer.

Kimberly looked up at Katherine hopefully, the blonde smiled, "Yes. We're together." Katherine whispered and Kim rested her head against Katherine's shoulder.

"How long has this been going on?" Zach asked curiously.

"About... oh say... 8 minutes..." Katherine stated, looking at her watch.

Jason, Trini and Zach looked at each other, "We support you guys." Jason smiled, then looked seriously at Kimberly, "Did you find out if..."

"She is..." Kimberly whispered, looking down sadly.

-Astral Plane-

Cyane smiled down at Alexandra who was trying to take in the information that the Goddess of the Hunt had told them, "So... we... get... to... have a second chance?" Alex asked, utterly confused, "As in... each and every person here is gonna get a second chance at life?" Artemis nodded, "But... technically our bodies are either dust... or... slit throats..." She mumbled, rubbing her neck slightly.

"Zeus is going to reconstruct all of your bodies... and in your case heal your wounds..." Artemis smiled, "You're going to need to teach everyone how to succeed in the modern world."

The goddess waved her hand over the Amazons and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

-Miami, FL-Olive Garden-

Kimberly's eyes flicked towards the door, and cleared her throat, "Billy..." She stated, "Weren't... hum... all the Tengu Warriors... destroyed?" Kimberly asked and Billy turned to look at the entrance, his jaw dropping slightly.

"This is extremely unprecedented... they were all destroyed." Billy exclaimed, shocked and Jason looked at Katherine.

"We'll be right back." They got up quickly and hurried into the bathrooms, Kimberly and the rest of the Rangers stood, ready to fight the Tengu's.

One of the Tengu's flew at Trini who dropped to the floor to avoid getting clawed, when she stood she was decked out in full Ranger uniform. Zach and Billy looked at each other and Zach felt the power of Mastodon rise up from his very soul, Billy felt the wolf calling him strongly. Kimberly herself felt the power of the crane overwhelm her body, her eyes dropped and she looked at the white gloves that appeared on her hands, followed by a white ninja uniform.

"Red? I'm supposed to be blue." Billy was confused and looked over at Kimberly who was looking at her new color, shocked.

The Tengu attacked the Rangers as one when Katherine and Jason ran out in their ZEO uniforms, "Let's kick some Tengu ass." Kimberly grinned and they took on the Tengu easily, thankful that all of the civilians had gotten out quickly.

-Unknown Place-

Alex groaned, holding her forehead in pain, "Shit..." Alex groaned and looked around, she stared in shock when she saw the cave filled with Amazons, "Ow shit." She mumbled, running her hand over her throat.

-Olive Garden-

Kimberly gripped her throat and gasped for air in the middle of fighting a Tengu, "Oh god..." The Tengu general rammed her to the floor and Katherine yanked it off of her, helping her up gently, "Alex is alive... I felt it." She whispered, "She's alive again... so is... so is my mom... and our _entire _tribe." She gasped.

Trini kicked a Tengu and they squawked indignantly, teleporting out in shimmering hazes, "They didn't do that before." Billy breathed, "I never thought that I would be a Ranger again... especially red..." He smiled slightly.

Kimberly pulled the cloth down from her mouth, tears forming in her eyes, "She's alive." Tears filled her eyes and Katherine hugged her, still in uniform.

"Let's get out of here." Jason stated and they teleported back to Kimberly's loft, Katherine's arms still wrapped tightly around Kimberly's lithe body.

**-Hart/O'Hara-**

"They're _all _alive..." She smiled into Katherine's shoulder, "Alex is alive..." She smiled and Katherine kissed the top of her head.

"I'll teleport back to command center and locate her." They all nodded and watched the now red ninja teleport out, a smile still covering his face.

Katherine smiled down at Kimberly, "Wait 'till you meet my mom." Kimberly grinned up Katherine who's face fell.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What'd ya think? You like? You hate? Please tell me so. And I'm open to any ideas for the next chapter... just cos' I'm writting it doesn't mean I can't change it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Sorry for the short update and long wait but I broke my finger and it hurts. Specially when it's your middle finger and you have to peck to type... enjoy the story.

* * *

**

**-Loft-Kimberly's Room-**

Kimberly looped her arms around Katherine's neck, "What's wrong?" Kimberly asked and Katherine sat down on the brunette's bed.

The Australian fidgeted, "It's stupid..." She mumbled and Kimberly cupped her face, still standing in front of her.

"Nothing you think is stupid." Kimberly whispered, "What's with the face... your face is all... worryish..."

Katherine looked up at her, her bottom lip trembling slightly, "What if your mom doesn't like me?" Katherine asked in a small voice and Kimberly smiled slightly, straddling the blonde's lap.

"Kat..." She kissed her lightly, "My mom'll like ya... my entire _tribe _will like you... hell... Alex thinks your hot... so that fills the liking category... I mean... as long as she doesn't put the moves on you... we'll be one big happy Australian-o-Greekish-Americanski family." Kimberly smiled cheekily.

Katherine rolled her eyes and kissed the lithe girl, "So I guess it is true."

"What?"

"White and Pink."

Realization hit Kimberly, "Why am I white now? I used to be Pink... I'm not White Ranger material... why's Billy red now? Why--" Katherine put her finger to Kimberly's lips.

"We'll get it figured out--" There was a knock on the door, "Come in."

Kimberly smiled at Jason, "Billy back?"

"No. He spoke to me over the communicator... they're on Phaedos. He talked to Dulcea... she said that she and Ninjor managed to restore the Ninjetti powers. They also managed to infuse the Ninjetti with their true colors... which explains your color change." Jason explained and Katherine kissed the back of her neck.

"See? Perfectly good explanation." Katherine whispered and Kimberly smiled.

They followed Jason into the living room, slightly slower because Katherine was walking behind Kimberly with her arms wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist.

"Is Alex okay?"

"She wants a steak, some hot wings, a salad, and an ice cold Bud." Jason grinned, looking between the two of them, "Trini, Zach, and I are going to go to a movie... so you two can... have night you know... I don't really want to know... because you're my sister and that would be wrong... so... ya know." He awkwardly made his way out of the door and both girl's broke into fits of laughter.

"I think sometimes he really hates this brother/sister relationship thing... he can't get any details without thinking he's a pervert." Kimberly grinned and flushed when Katherine's lips found her neck.

"I think. You and I..." She nibbled her way up Kimberly's neck, "Should go use that nice bathtub... I saw in that... nice bathroom."

Kimberly was panicking on the inside, she'd never gone _all _the way with someone, sure she and Tommy had gotten each other off and on Tommy's birthday and other special occasions Tommy had talked her into giving him a blow job, but usually it was just heavy making out and hand jobs for both Tommy and her. She closed her eyes when Katherine walked into the bedroom, a soft smile graced her lips.

_The hell with what I have or haven't done... I trust Kat... I like her a lot..._

Kimberly walked into her bedroom and closed the door, locking it she made her way into the bathroom.

* * *

**A.N.: You like? Hit that button... tell me what you want to see in the next chapter from brokenfinger girl. TTFN**

**dthstlkr**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Walla... an update...**

**---------------------------------------------**

Katherine wrapped her arms tightly around Kimberly's waist as the brunette slept after their escapades in the bathtub. Kimberly mumbled something about not wanting to dance with Bigfoot and Katherine couldn't help but laugh lightly, kissing Kimberly's forehead.

"You tell 'em baby." Katherine whispered and Kimberly grumbled slightly.

She heard the door open in the living room and closed her eyes, feigning sleep when she heard someone knock lightly on Kim's door. The person tried the doorknob, Kat smiled, opening her eyes, Kim had locked the door. Kimberly's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Katherine with a soft smile as the person walked away.

"Good morning." Katherine breathed, kissing Kimberly's nose.

"To er'ly..." Kimberly muttered haughtily and nuzzled her head into Katherine's neck.

"Not a morning person baby?" She asked, running her fingers over Kimberly's back.

"To er'ly..." Kimberly growled and Katherine chuckled.

"Okay baby. I'm gonna go get some coffee made."

Katherine couldn't help but laugh when she saw that Kimberly was already asleep, she gently moved Kimberly off of her and pulled the silk sheet over Kimberly's body, grabbed a robe and walked out of the brunette's room. She stifled a yawn as she walked into the kitchen and saw Jason sitting at the counter with a piece of burnt toast.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You're glowing."

Katherine blushed as pink as her ZEO uniform, "Yes... I am." She poured a cup of coffee and Jason sighed.

"If you hurt her I'll hurt you more."

"I won't hurt her. I love her."

There was a scream and a crash and Katherine and Jason rushed into Kimberly's room, Kimberly was standing on her desk wrapped up loosely in one of her silk sheets.

"What's wrong baby?" Kat asked walking over when she saw how big Kimberly's eyes were.

"There is a huge fucking spider in bed." She squeaked.

Trini and Zach ran in, looking disheveled, "What's going on?" Trini asked worriedly while Zach fixed his boxers so that they were flat.

Katherine looked at the tarantula, "It's just a spider Kim." Jason laughed, knowing the former pink Ranger and current white ninja was terrified to death of spiders.

"It's hairy... has eight legs... and it's ON MY PILLOW!" She half sobbed, Katherine grabbed her by her hips and pulled her into her arms, carrying the brunette into the bathroom with a pair of boxers and a loose T over her shoulder.

"I'll get you a new pillow." Jason stated, managing to get the spider encased in Kimberly's pillowcase.

Trini led Zach back to the guest room and closed the door, he heard a resounding click and looked over as Katherine led Kimberly, Kimberly rested her head on Katherine's lap and fell asleep again. Jason carried the case out of the apartment and jumped when he saw Alex standing in the hallway with a blonde woman with chocolate eyes.

"Alex." He hugged her and she smiled brightly at him.

"Hello. This is my mom... Cyane."

"Pleased to meet you." Jason smiled, "I'd shake your hand but Kimberly would kill me if she found out I let go of the case holding the demon."

"The demon?" Cyane asked, confused.

"Tarantula." Jason answered easily.

Alex grinned, and Cyane raised her eyebrow, "Kim still doesn't like spiders." Cyane smiled slightly, "Come on mom." She led her into the apartment, she poked Kimberly's stomach and the brunette swatted at her hand grumpily.

"Kat. Stop it." Kimberly growled and the blonde opened one eye then closed it with a grin.

Alex straddled her sister's waist and tickled her sides, effectively waking the brunette up, "It's your wake up call." Alex smirked and Kimberly pulled her down into a bone crushing hug.

"Alex…" She sobbed, "You ever die again then I'll bring you back and kill you myself."

Cyane cleared her throat and Kimberly looked up in shock, "Hi sweetie." She watched her daughter stand up and Kimberly hugged her.

"Mom. This is my girlfriend. Katherine Hilliard… Kat this is my mom." Katherine looked like it would be easier to jump off of a cliff then confront her girlfriend's mother.

**----------------------------------------**

**A/N: Special thanx to riverkirby, shinko0278, Darktaurus, and Knight Wulf for reviewing last chap. And the reason why Kimberly and Billy are White and Red will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So... here's an update. Sorry for long wait**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alex cleared her throat, "Hey Kim. Why don't you and I go do that thing?"

"What thing?" Kimberly asked confused.

"The thing." Alex looked pointedly between Katherine and their mother.

"Oh right. _That _thing." Kimberly stood up and followed Alex into her room, she quickly closed the door so that she wouldn't see the betrayed look in Katherine's eyes.

Kimberly sat next to Alex, "So... how're you... how's everybody... how's Aunt Dulcea... why am I White?" She asked quickly and Alex just blinked.

"Uh... great... everyone's... great... me too... uh... you'll have to ask Auntie D..."

"Kat's gonna be so mad." Kimberly breathed, "Let's go to Phaedos." Kimberly stated confidently and grabbed Alex's wrist, teleporting them in a flash of white light.

-Living Room-

Katherine watched Cyane sit down with her arms crossed, "You... and my daughter... are together?" She asked, ticked.

"Erh... yes... we are... together..."

Cyane narrowed her eyes, "Do you love her?" She asked, scrutinizing the blonde before her.

"Yeah. Yes. I do." Katherine smiled.

Cyane clenched her jaw, "You never though about asking me for permission."

Katherine glared, "Technically you were dead." Katherine huffed, "Besides... it was okay with Jason. He's the closest thing to family she had..."

"A man? What does a man have to do with this?" Cyane was getting angrier.

"He's her brother-"

-Phaedos-

Kimberly sat comfortably on a stone in front of Dulcea, "You gonna tell me the reason why I'm officially the White Ninja? Billy's the Red..."

Dulcea smiled, "When you 6 came to me to accept the power of the Ninjetti... you tapped into your animal spirits, but not your true colors. It would have taken a true act of heroism or a powerful emotion to unlock your true color."

"So... when I wanted protect Kat..."

"That was likely what unlocked your color... and gave you full reign of your powers again."

"So Billy's real color is Red... and mine is White... that takes Rocky's and Tommy's colors."

-Earth-Living Room-

"Have you and my daughter had sex?" Cyane asked bluntly, Katherine turned pinker than her uniform and shifted uncomfortably.

"I... well... that's... Kim's and my sex life has nothing to do with you." She covered quickly.

Cyane stood angrily, "You had sex with my daughter!" She growled.

Katherine stood up just as mad as her girlfriend's mother, "No. I made love to Kimberly." She retorted with a satisfied smile at the look of horror on Cyane's face.

"You understand that you may have gotten her pregnant."

Katherine scoffed, "I know your from the past... but you do know that it takes a male and a female to make a kid."

Cyane rolled her eyes, "Not when the two females in question have the Power within them _and _my daughter is half Amazon half Centaur."

"I... Kim's not pregnant." Katherine half pleaded.

"You had better hope not or I swear I will kill you." Cyane had to restrain herself from killing the blonde now.

"WELL IF SHE BLOODY WELL IS THEN I'LL RAISE HIM OR HER WITH KIMBERLY AS A FAMILY!" The enraged Pink Ranger bellowed, "AND THERE'S NO BLOODY CHANCE THAT YOU'RE COMING BETWEEN ME AND KIMBERLY!" She shouted angrily.

"Uh..." They both turned around to see Jason standing there, scratching the back of his head.

Katherine walked out of the room and into Kimberly's, slamming the door shut with a nice, resounding thud.

-Phaedos-

Kimberly spent the next 30 minutes talking with friends from her tribe, granted her friends were in the bodies of children, but they were still her friends. Kimberly looked down at her watch, time in Phaedos went slower, thankfully her watch kept Earth time.

"Alex. We should get back home... it's been 45 minutes... Kat's probably going insane with mom..."

Alex could help a jibe, "You mean the girl you left to be interrogated?" Kimberly smacked her hard on her head, "OW!"

Kimberly grabbed Alex's wrist and they teleported out in a white beam.

-Earth-

Alex shook herself violently, "Ugh... I hate that..." She shivered.

"You had sex with that... woman!" Kimberly cringed and Alex smirked smugly.

"You are so not the prude I thought you were!" Alex smirked, "And--"

"Alexandra. I need to discuss this with your sister. _Alone_."

"Alexandra. I need to discuss this with your sister. Alone." Alex mimicked, "Jason. You're taking me out to lunch." She shouted walking towards the door.

Cyane visibly cringed when Jason beat her to the door and she smiled sweetly up at her, "Where too?"

"Rib Eye... I wanna steak... and beer... and potatoes..." She walked out with Jason behind her quickly, closing the door behind them.

"You had... sex... with... that... _woman_..."

Kimberly huffed and glared haughtily, "Her _name _is Katherine Hilliard. Not... _that woman_..."

"But..."

"No. No 'buts' mom!"

Katherine walked out of Kimberly's room and smiled tearfully at the brunette, "But you could be pregnant Kimberly!" Cyane shouted.

Kimberly's face fell slightly, "That's not possible."

"Think about it Kimberly. You're not exactly human." Cyane pointed out.

Kimberly looked at Katherine who was getting angrier and angrier by the minute, "I... can't be."

"You could very well be pregnant my sweet one."

Katherine put her arm around Kimberly's waist, looping her fingers through Kimberly's belt loop, "Like I said before. If she is... then we'll raise the baby **together**."

Kimberly smiled up at her, "Exactly."

Cyane's jaw clenched, "You ... don't know what you're talking about. You'd be bringing a baby into this world that is born from two women who have the Power in their body... and you're part centaur Kimberly. You won't be bringing a human child into this world!"

"Then he or she will probably be a Ranger... and if it's a he... he'll probably be part horse... but look how Al and I turned out. We're good."

"You weren't born with two--"

"Who had the 'Power within them' I know... just lay off mom."

Cyane glared at Katherine then teleported out with borrowed power from Dulcea, leaving Kimberly shaking with Katherine standing next to her.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thanky again to Shinko0278, Texaswookie, SilverTurtle, Darktaurus, Knight Wulf, and Riverkirby.**

**Texaswookie: Was that enough squirming?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Haha! It's a record! Over 2000 words in one chapter!**

**A/N2: Sorry it's going so quickly but it's almost over.**

-----------------------------------

Kimberly lay next to Katherine, watching the blonde sleep, she looked down at Kat's communicator when it beeped. Katherine woke up groggily and lifted the communicator to her mouth, she cleared her throat and shook her head to wake up, pulling Kimberly closer with her free arm.

"Yeah?"

"We need you and Jase back her immediately."

"Okay... lemme..." She looked down at Kimberly who was looking up at her, "... go get Kim."

"No. Just you and Jase." Billy's voice sounded urgent and Katherine's eyebrows furrowed.

"But."

"Just hurry." The communication ended.

Katherine sat up, "I'll be back okay?" Kimberly leaned up and kissed her.

"Be careful." Katherine grinned.

"I should tell you that. You're the one who has an insane Shamaness after you." She got out of _their _bed and tugged the covers back over Kimberly, "So. Stay put."

"Well... as long as you promise to come and warm me up later I will." Kimberly grinned and Katherine teleported out, her face fell and she touched her stomach, a hard lump had formed after her argument with her mother 3 days ago.

"Kimberly."

Kimberly's brow knitted together, "What the... Billy? What're you doing here?" She asked, getting out of bed and walking over to her door to open it, when she did, she jumped back, Alti was standing there.

"Well. Hello little Princess." She punched Kimberly in the face, sending her reeling backwards.

"Ow!" Kimberly snarled and grabbed the nearest weapon, a pocket knife from her nightstand.

Kimberly stepped forward and Alti leapt at her but she was pulled to the ground, Kimberly laughed, Alex had managed to get her hockey stick between the belt and Alti's deerskin pants, putting it at a horizontal angle so that the evil Shamaness was stuck.

"Where are your manors? Don't you know not to hit a Princess?" Alex asked sweetly, "Let me help you on your way out." She grinned and kicked Alti in her back, breaking the stick and sending Alti crashing forward.

Kimberly grabbed Alti by her hair, "I need to repay you." She growled and slammed her knife into Alti's kneecap, causing her to fall to the ground, "Did I forget anything Al?" She asked her sister who ran her finger over her throat, "Oh yeah." Kimberly smirked and ran the blade over Alti's throat, watching her cower, Alex cleared her throat.

"Kim... shouldn't we do this in the bathroom? I really don't think you wanna get your carpet all bloody."

"I don't care. She killed mom... our tribe... then you..." Kimberly muttered and ran the blade harder over Alti's throat, drawing blood, "She needs to die."

"We could teleport her to Phaedos and kill her there."

"WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU WANT TO KILL HER HERE?" Kimberly shouted angrily and Alex looked down.

"I want everyone to see her die..." She whispered quietly.

Kimberly nodded and smashed her fist into Alti's face, "Let's go before she wakes up."

Alex took her free hand and Kimberly teleported the three of them to Phaedos, the point of her pocket knife pressed at Altis aorta.-Command Center-

Katherine and Jason looked around expectantly, "What's going on?" They asked together.

"What do you mean?" Billy was confused, "Why aren't you two with Kimberly and Alex?"

Katherine looked at Jason and he punched a wall, "Damn it!" They teleported back to Florida with a red beam following along.-Phaedos-

The entire tribe gathered around, watching their twin princess' stand over Alti who was, for the first time, afraid. Alex stepped away to let Kimberly kill the one person she truly hated, her sister needed to do this to clear her head and protect her family. Kimberly looked down at Alti, her eyes flashed white and she stabbed Alti in her neck, watching her fall to the ground with a thud and blood pooling around her.-Earth-Florida-

"KIM?" Katherine shouted frantically, she saw blood on the floor which didn't help her panicked feeling.

Jason held up two halves of a hockey stick, "Maybe they're okay."

"There's blood on the floor Jason!"

"They may have gotten away..." Billy confirmed and everyone jumped when there was a white flash, leaving Kimberly and Alex standing there.

Katherine felt relief flood her heart and rushed forward, pulling Kimberly close to her, "Don't you do that to me again!" Katherine whispered, frowning when Kimberly didn't respond, "Why are you morphed?" She asked worriedly, looking at Kimberly's uniform, "What's in your hand?" She lifted Kimberly's gloved hand and looked at the blood coated pocket knife, "Kimberly?" She let go of her hand and watched it fall limply to her side.

Jason and Billy escorted Alex out of the room to get information on what happened, Katherine had Kimberly sit down on their bed. She gently pulled Kimberly's hood down and the mask that covered from her nose down.

She ran a finger over Kimberly's pale cheek, "Kimberly?"

Kimberly lifted her eyes, "I... killed... Alti..." She whispered so quietly that Katherine almost missed it, "It felt right at the time... but... it doesn't feel right now..."

Katherine wiped the tears away from Kimberly's cheeks, "It's okay."

"I killed someone..."

"She killed your entire tribe, your mother _and _your sister... it's okay Kimberly."

Kimberly shook her head, "I killed her and I liked it... I felt something bubble up in me and I celebrated with everyone... I killed someone and I liked that feeling..."

"Kimberly." Katherine stated, kneeling in front of her and taking the knife from her lover's hand, "It's O. K. You did it and you'll live because if you hadn't she probably would have kill you... me... everyone... can you power down for me sweetie?" Kimberly nodded and her uniform disappeared, leaving her in bikini cut underwear and a white tank top, Katherine kissed her knuckles, "It's okay..."

Kimberly looked at Katherine, frowning, "But-"

Katherine put her finger to Kimberly's lips, "Trust me."

A soft smile graced Kimberly's lips, "I always will." She mumbled, looping her arms around Katherine's neck as the blonde stood, laughing slightly when Katherine lifted her up and lay her on the bed, "We'll have to be quiet." Kimberly mumbled.

Katherine grinned down at her, "You'll have to be."

Kimberly glared mockingly at her, "Are you implying that I'm loud?"

"Yes. Unless you don't recall a few nights ago when you were screaming my name." Katherine smirked smugly.

"Oooh..." Kimberly reversed their positions, all thoughts of guilt and killing Alti wiped from her mind.-3 Days Later-

Alex and Billy had decided it was best to take Jason out to dinner, Trini and Zach had left almost 5 days ago, Kimberly and Katherine were inseparable, mostly because they only left Kimberly's room for the occasional breakfast and dinner. Jason had gone through the ordeal of loosing his powers that day and he was taking it hard. Kim and Kat were coming along, Kim having been with Tommy when he lost his powers, she knew exactly what he was going through. The dinner had gone through better than their last trip to Olive Garden and now they were all in the living room, watching Nosferatu.

"So. You and Billy have to go back tomorrow?" Kimberly whispered.

Katherine nodded with a frown, "Alti's dead. Zordon needs us back there." Katherine breathed.

"Promise you'll write and call and email and--"

Katherine kissed her gently, "I promise I'll write and call and email you everyday... though... maybe emailing and calling more..."

Kimberly nodded and nestled into Katherine's arms, resting her head against Katherine's chest, smiling when the Pink ZEO Ranger drew soft circles on her stomach which had already reached the size of 4 weeks. Everyday, Katherine would kiss her forehead, then her lips and then her stomach. It was their own ritual, it was Katherine's way of showing she loved Kimberly and Kimberly's way of know how much Katherine loved her.

The 4 Rangers had decided it best not to tell the other ZEO Rangers that Kimberly and Billy were active again, they would only reveal it if they truly needed to.-Next Morning-

Kimberly pressed her hand to her neck, trying to get the kink out of their neck, "Ugh..." They had all fallen asleep in the living room, she looked around, Alex was stretched out across both Billy and Jason on the floor, using Billy's chest as a pillow and Jason's body as a human mattress.

Jason's head was on Billy's stomach, and Billy's arms were supporting his head, they looked uncomfortable, a lot more than she and Katherine. She grinned, they were definitely not as comfortable as herself and Katherine. She was using Katherine as a human mattress _and _a pillow, _definitely more comfortable..._ she thought with a smile.

"Kimberly?" Katherine whispered and the gymnast looked up at her, "Want to go take a shower?" She asked with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Yeah..." They got up quietly and managed to tiptoe around the trio on the floor, one of whom was snoring loudly and the other two so softly that it was drowned out by Earth's First Red Ranger.-1 Hour Later-

Kimberly swatted Katherine's hands away when she tried to steal some of the bacon from the counter, "Not yet. Go sit."

Katherine huffed and managed to steal a piece but it flew out of her hands, 2 feet above her, "Kimberly..." Katherine whined, "That isn't fair."

"What? I have a gift for being a Ranger again..."

"But..."

"No buts. Go sit." She growled, Katherine walked into the dinning room.

"And I thought they were joking when they said pregnant woman get mean..." Katherine grumbled, a bagel went flying through the air and hit her in the back of the head.

"I heard that!"

"I heard that." Katherine mimicked, "OW!" Another bagel hit her in the back of her head, "STOP THAT!"

"Stop mimicking me." Kimberly shouted from the kitchen.

"Okay... okay." Katherine chuckled and sat down.-

"So I'll call you tonight?" Katherine asked and Kimberly nodded.

"You had better." Kimberly kissed Katherine gently and the blonde teleported out with Billy.-1 month later-

The Rangers watched Kimberly and Jason pace in the holding cell of Divatox's submarine, "Kimberly." Katherine breathed.

She watched Kimberly pace grumpily, she looked like she was at the most 2 months pregnant but the scan that Billy did showed that Kimberly was a good 8 months in. It was amazing at how quickly Kimberly was developing, granted Billy decided not to see whether it was a girl or boy, they could wait for a surprise. Katherine shook her head, she needed to focus on rescuing Kimberly, not how scientifically impossible it was for Kimberly to be 8 months pregnant.-Muranthias-

Kimberly struggled against the binds that held her and Jason in the air, "Now would be a good time to morph Kimberly." Jason growled.

"What good would that do? Even if I used telekinesis we'd drop right into the pit!" Kimberly whispered, they heard a blast, "KAT!" She shouted.

"GUYS! NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO RESCUE US!" Jason shouted.

"Hahahahaha..." Divatox laughed as the Rangers ran in sporting new uniforms, "Say good bye to your precious friends."

"NO!" Tommy and Katherine surged forward when Jason and Kimberly plummeted towards the lava pit, drawing their feet up to their chests.

"KAT!" Kimberly screamed.-

"No..." Katherine cried and Tommy stopped her from jumping in after Kimberly, he pulled her away and Katherine sobbed, crying against Tommy's shoulder.

"Guys." Justin pointed to the pit and they all looked over, gasping in shock at the two standing with their backs to them.

"Kimberly." Katherine moved forward, their heads were bowed and their muscles lax.

"Well... that's unexpected." Divatox stated, nervously.

"Kimberly?" Katherine asked and their heads snapped up, they broke the shackles and jumped down, when they turned around, the Rangers backed up, their eyes were blazing with fire and hatred.

Kimberly smirked, "Well... if it isn't the fearless leader... here to rescue Kimberly and me." Jason sneered and Kimberly moved towards Katherine.

Katherine prepared herself for anything, but she didn't expect what the brunette did. She got a full blown, solid punch to the jaw with the power of a Centaur, Ranger, Amazon and Evil, being her lover's fist. Thankfully she hadn't taken her helmet off so she was only dazed as she crashed into the wall and crumbled to the ground, stifling a cry of pain when Kimberly grabbed her by her suit and lifted her off of the ground, pinning her to the burning wall with one hand."Is the little kitten hurt?" Kimberly breathed and Katherine felt tears flood to her eyes as Kimberly punched her in her stomach, effectively embedding her in the wall.

"Kimberly... don't..." Katherine managed to get out when Kimberly brought her fist back to strike her again, "I... I love you Kim..." She choked out, Kimberly's hand was tight around her throat, her vision was starting to narrow.

She watched Kimberly falter and her eyes flashed white then returned to red, "Shut up.""Kimberly. I love you..." Katherine repeated, feeling Kimberly's grip loosen slightly, "I love you Kim..." She breathed, passing out and her uniform disappeared as Lerigot finished the incantation.

Kimberly shook her head violently and her eyes began to glow white again at the sight of Katherine embedded in the wall. She grabbed Katherine and pulled her out the wall, touching her cheek she turned towards Divatox.

"You..." The floor rumbled.

"Kim! Now is not the time to loose it!" Jason shouted and Kimberly looked at him, her eyes normal again.

"It's not me."

"We need to go!" Tommy ordered and Kimberly shocked the Turbo Rangers when she lifted Katherine up.

"What're you waiting for! Let's go!" Kimberly exclaimed as Maligore began to emerge.

They all ran for the exit and Kimberly put Katherine in the Turbo Zord, getting in with her. She looked frantically for how to start it up then rolled her eyes, _duh Kimberly Power Ranger... _she figured out how to work it and shifted the gears, speeding off with the rest of the Rangers.

Katherine groaned and opened her eyes, looking over at driver of her Zord she smiled slightly, "First you try to kill me now you're rescuing me... really rather ironic." Katherine breathed and Kimberly turned her head.

"I'm really sorry... but you know how pregnant women are... we get mean."

"Kimberly... pregnant woman don't get evil mean." Katherine grumbled.

"I said sorry."

"You nearly kille--" Kimberly leaned over and kissed her hard.

"Sorry."

Katherine smiled blissfully, then looked ahead, "Eyes where your driving!" She shouted, and leaned over quickly, grabbing the wheel she yanked it to the right, narrowly missing Adam's Zord.

"What the hell Kat!" Adam shouted over their communication system.

"That wasn't me! It was Kim!" Katherine exclaimed and they climbed over each other, Katherine's hand still on the wheel as Kimberly sat next to her.

Kimberly gulped when they drove downtown, "Kat..." She looked over at the blonde, her face pale and pasty, "My water broke..."

The other Zords swerved at hearing that, "Tommy..." Katherine stated.

"Go."

Katherine was thankful that she wasn't driving her car as she did the most illegal U-Turn she'd ever done in her life, "Just breath Kim."

"No really..." Kimberly clenched her eyes shut, gripping her stomach, "I am not going to give birth in a Zord Katherine Jane Hilliard!" She shouted when Katherine hit the breaks.

"I know that." Katherine breathed, "But..." She pointed her finger, "You guys... I found Maligore..."

Kimberly cried out in pain, "Kat..."

"Hang on." Katherine whispered and sped off to the left.-Command Center-

Kimberly gripped Katherine's hand, the blonde had been forced to morph from the strength in Kimberly's grip, "Push." Cyane urged her daughter.

"I AM PUSHING!" Kimberly shouted, Billy gripped her other hand.

"I see it's head..." Cyane smiled.

"Come on sweetie... you can do it baby..." Katherine whispered and Kimberly pushed harder, her body started to relax but she felt another contraction as the baby cried.

"I can't do this again." She sobbed.

"You can." Katherine smiled, "You can." Kimberly nodded and heard Rangers shouting, she looked up.

"Go."

"No."

"Kat." Kimberly stated steely, "I would very much like to give birth... and have a world for them to live in. I passed the Power onto you. Now go." Kimberly grunted and Katherine kissed her forehead, put her helmet on and ran out. -Later-

Katherine ran into Command with the rest of the Rangers, she skidded to a stop at the sight of Kimberly holding two bundled babies. Kimberly looked up and Katherine walked over and Kimberly grinned tiredly when Katherine lifted the baby girl up into her arms, sitting down next to Kimberly on the medical table.

"What's her name...?" She asked quietly.

"I want you to name her..."

Katherine thought for a minute, "Amber Leigh Hilliard. After my cousin and Jason." Kimberly rested her head on Katherine's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I like that name... Amber... meet your mama Katherine." She whispered, "Jason William Hilliard... this is your mama... Katherine." Katherine smiled down at her and kissed Jason's head, "He's gonna have to be private schooled."

Katherine looked at her confused, "Why?"

Kimberly unwrapped the blanket to reveal a small horse body, "Because he's a Centaur..."

"That's a good reason." Katherine chuckled and hugged her girlfriend and children, she looked at Kimberly, "You do know that if they're going to have the last name of Hilliard... then you are too."

Kimberly smiled up at her and closed her eyes, "Giving birth for 16 hours sucks..." She mumbled tiredly.

---------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well... one more chapter left...**

**A/N2: I made a bet with a friend that if I got 15 reviews for _this _chapter... I dont have to cut my hair off... that's a good 4 feet of hair there... so please... please please help me win this bet _and_ make me feel all fluffy inside.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well. It is official. I have five inches of hair and I am surprisingly okay with it! **

**A/N2: Sorry about last chapter I just now saw that the last chapter loaded all weird. **

**Here is the last chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Epilogue-**

After Kimberly had recovered from giving birth to not only twins, but one Centaur, the rest of the Rangers had come in to see the two children. Tommy had asked the Rangers to give Kim and him a minute, when they had left he had apologized for acting so rudely and horrible towards her. Kimberly just smiled, hugged him and told him that she forgave him already.

Kimberly, Billy, Jason, Trini, Zach, Aisha, Rocky and the Turbo Rangers had all gone to Phaedos where Kimberly and Katherine were married, the rite had been preformed by both Dulcea and Cyane. Jason had plucked up the courage to ask Alex out during the celebration after the wedding, she accepted and Cyane had to be retrained from killing Jason. Cyane had calmed down after Kimberly explained to her that in the current era most men respected women and vise-versa.

After a few more months of fighting evil aliens, the Turbo Rangers passed their powers onto Cassie, T.J., Ashley and Carlos, retiring their mantle as Earth's protectors.

Tommy went off to study paleontology, shocking everyone, and ended up saving his now fiancé in a car crash. The heroic and selfless act had given him his Ninjetti Warrior color, his first color, he was now the Green Falcon.

Katherine managed to go to Juliard and graduate between helping raise J.J and Amber, after 2 years of being in plays she retired and opened a dance studio in Angel Grove, right next to her wife's gymnastics studio. Aliens had attacked in town when Katherine had been buying groceries and the blonde had managed to stop one from attacking a little girl. Apparently even having a Ninjetti coin passed onto you made you a Ninjetti warrior because she gained the powers of the Pink Lioness.

Rocky and Adam announced to the Rangers that they were officially together and the two opened a Dojo together on the opposite side of White Crane Gymnastics and Pink Lion Dance Studio. They had worked together to save a little girl from monsters when the Space Rangers were busy taking on another creature with their MegaZord, thus making them the Blue Ape and Black Frog Ninjetti Warriors.

Tanya had gone back to Africa to help Aisha with animals and when a lion attacked a villager Aisha saved the man and stitched him up, gaining the power of the Yellow Bear again.

Justin was off with his father and had joined the Army right after his Senior year of high school, now he was an Army Ranger, the best shooter they had.

Billy decided to go with the Alien Rangers and became part of their team.

Trini and Zach announced their engagement after they discovered that Trini was pregnant with his child and the Rangers had gotten together for their wedding, Kimberly had been her Matron of Honor, Katherine, Aisha and Tanya had been the bride's maids. Jason had been his Man of Honor and Billy, Rocky, Adam, Tommy and Justin had been the groom's men.

Jason proposed to Alex a few weeks after Trini and Zach's wedding and they had gotten married just as Kimberly and Katherine had, Dulcea and Cyane presiding over their wedding.

Kimberly and Katherine bought a large piece of property just outside of Angel Grove so that the commute to their studio's wouldn't be to far and J.J could have a natural childhood.

Now it was 2006, the Mystic Force era, Tommy was putting together a Ranger Reunion for all Rangers, from Morphin' to Mystic Force.

---

Katherine rested her chin on Kimberly's head, laughing when Jason galloped around their property and Amber chased after him, "Give me the phone J.J.!" Amber shouted angrily, "I want to talk to Uncle Billy too!" The 9-year-old shouted irately.

Jason rolled his eyes when his sister pouted, nobody could withstand her pout, he trotted over and handed her the phone, his arms crossed over his small chest. He was still a colt but he was hopeful that he would grow up to be as big and strong as an ox.

Kimberly smiled when Katherine kissed the back of her neck as they sat on the swinging chair, "I love you." Katherine whispered and Kimberly turned her head, kissing her cheek.

"I know."

They had to leave in 30 minutes for the reunion in Angel Grove Park, "We need to get J.J. in the trailer and Amber into the truck... and pick up Rocko and Adam..."

"Yeah. AMBER! J.J! TIME TO GO!" Katherine shouted and the two women stood up when J.J galloped over and Amber blurred at his side.

**-Park-**

Taylor, Alyssa, Eric, Wes, Carter, Cole, and the rest of the Rangers past Turbo One watched in shock as a white Ford F-350 rolled into the parking lot with a horse trailer hooked up to the back and a pink decal on the hood of a crane and a lioness. As soon as the truck was turned off, the door opened and a small blur rushed passed them and tackled Tommy Oliver to the ground.

"Uncle Tommy!" The small, blue eyed, auburn haired, 9-year-old exclaimed, "I'm gonna be in a karate tournament! Uncle Adam and Uncle Rocky said I'm their bestest student ever! Are you and everybody gonna come? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Tommy laughed and ruffled her hair, "Of course I am kiddo."

"Hey midget!"

She got up quickly, "Aunt Alex! Uncle Jason!" She squealed and rushed at the brunette whom Jason had announced to the Rangers after Turbo I as his wife, Alexandra Scott.

Alexandra lifted the girl into her arms, "Hey Amber..." Jason smiled and kissed the side of her head.

The Rangers were again shocked when four Rangers struggled with getting the back of the horse trailer open, "They brought a horse to a Ranger Reunion?" Chip exclaimed.

"Nope." Trini Kwan-Taylor smiled.

"They brought their son. J.J." Aisha grinned.

"Their son is a horse?" Sydney asked, not understanding it.

Udonna's jaw unhinged as a colt centaur stepped down from the trailer, his nose in a comic book as he trotted over with the four Rangers, Tommy cleared his throat, "Now that everybody's here." He smiled over at the new arrivals, "I might as well make introductions. For those of you who don't know me. I'm Tommy Oliver, first Green Dragon Morphin' Ranger, first White Tiger Morphin' Ranger, first White Falcon Ninjetti, first Red ZEO Ranger... first Red Turbo Ranger, first Black Brachio Dino Thunder Ranger..." Many of the first three teams of Rangers were snickering and a few muttered he was their original Christmas Tree Ranger while others were muttering about next he was going to take on Pink, he narrowed his eyes, "Some of you already know Jason Lee Scott, he was the first Red Tyrannosaurus Morphin' Ranger, this is his wife Alexandra Scott, Crimson Snake Ninjetti Warrior. Dr. Trini Kwan-Taylor, she was the first Yellow Sabertooth-Tiger Morphin' Ranger. Her husband, Zach Taylor, he was the first Black Mastadon Morphin' Ranger and Kimberly Ann Hilliard first Pink Pterodactyl Morphin' Ranger, first Pink Crane Ninjetti and the current White Crane Ninjetti... and no we're not a team we just infused with the powers." Tommy cut Carter off before he could ask, "Kimberly's wife Katherine Jane Hilliard, second Pink Crane Ninjetti, first Pink ZEO Ranger, first Pink Turbo Ranger and the current Pink Lioness Ninjetti. Rocky DeSantos the second Red Morphin' Ranger, first Red Ape Ninjetti and the current Blue Ape Ninjetti. Adam Park second Black Morphin' Ranger, first and current Black Frog Ninjetti, first Green ZEO Ranger and the first Green Turbo Ranger. Aisha Campbell, the second Yellow Morphin' Ranger and the first and current Yellow Bear Ninjetti." He went on introducing the Ranger's, ending with the Time Force Rangers, the future Rangers who had traveled to 2025 to pick up the SPD B-Squad

The Mystic Force Rangers were shocked that there were so many Rangers before them, Tommy cleared his throat again, "And before I turn off this microphone... we also have Jason William Hilliard, Amber Leigh Hilliard..." The two 9-year-olds grinned at them, "Amy, Tommy and Jamie Scott." The three triplets smirked together, "... and Clive and Kate Taylor." The two 8-year-olds were busy playing with the centaur's tail.

**-20 Minutes in-**

Kimberly smiled when Sydney Drew walked over to her, "Hi. I'm Sydney Drew. SPD Pink."

"Kim Hilliard." She shook Sydney's hand.

"It's a real honor to meet you... again."

"Again?" Kimberly asked puzzled.

"You taught me... teach me gymnastics in the future."

"Oh." Kimberly smiled, understanding.

"I just never knew you were Earth First Pink Ranger! I would have totally gotten tips from you." Kimberly chuckled and spotted J.J. talking with Udonna.

"So. Power Rangers don't have secret identities in the future?"

"No. We're a police force... no need for secret identities." Sydney grinned.

"Hey Syd. Come here." Jack exclaimed, "You've _got _to meet Tommy."

Kimberly jumped in shock when arms wrapped around her waist, "Kat. You scared me half to death." Kimberly turned around and kissed Katherine tenderly.

"So. J.J. wants to go to Briarwood when he turns 18... learn magic and all that stuff."

"I suppose he could... when he's 18." Kimberly smiled.

"And Amber is still dead set on attending that Ninja academy Wantabi runs and--"

"I'm pregnant again." Kimberly interrupted and Katherine's jaw unhinged.

"Again?" She asked.

"Yep. I want it to be a secret until we find out how many this time."

Katherine grinned and led her back over to the Rangers, her arms wrapped securely around Kimberly's waist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to the mysterious 'm', majewel, Darktaurus, riverkirby, shinko0278 manders, nightlancer6000, Knight Wulf and everybody else that reviewed.**

**Well. It is officially over. Kinda sad that it is cos' it was a fun story but I've started a new story which is turning out to be just as fun. If you want to check it out it's call Return of the Ninjetti.**

**thanx for reading-**

**dthstlkr**


End file.
